


American Horny Story

by MaleThirst



Category: American Horror Story RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Co-workers are supposed to have neutral relationships, but come on! You’d forgoe that to have Matthew if you could.
Relationships: Matthew Morrison/Male Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	American Horny Story

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1196821949252395008?s=21

You were excited to watch the premiere of American Horror Story: 1984, you were making your big acting debut, having starred in short films before on the indie circuit, you had been noticed by Ryan Murphy & cast as Tom, a happy go lucky man who attends Camp Redwood, only to be exposed to drugs and sex by his male cohort. You also had your first major nude scene with Trevor Kirchner, who was played by Matthew Morrison. You would become intrigued after Montana talks about Trevor’s big dick & having already been pulled in by his body hair, it sends Tom into overdrive.

You watched as you encountered Trevor near his cabin. “Trevor, I-I wanted to ask but I couldn’t in there” Tom begins. “You wanted to know about my big cock, didn’t you?” Trevor grins “You’re not the first man to ask me, but” he scans you up and down “You can be the first man to experience it” he grabs your hand and pulls it into his shorts to grab his cock. From watching in your house, you also grabbed your hard cock & began to wank over the soft groans of Trevor. You were preoccupied with your cock but you knew what was happening to screen, Trevor had opened his door, led Tom inside, shut it & backed Tom against it, kissing him as Tom started to wank it up and down “That’s it Tom, like that! Wank my cock like that!” Trevor begins causing friction as Tom swipes at the head, you mimicking your character’s actions on your own cock.

Eventually the scene cuts further in time, and Trevor has Tom under him as he fucks him “Oh shit Tom, take my big cock, you’re doing so well.” Tom groans from the size & the stretch “At least the water as lube helps.” Tom quips before it turns into a moan as Trevor begins a fuck at a good pace. “Yes! Trevor Yes! Fuck me, fuck me so hard like I’m yours!” meanwhile back at home you were saying somewhat similar lines “Oh fuck Matthew! Look at you pounding my slutty ass, fuck I want you so bad!” Tom was starting to get close “Fuck! Trevor, I’m going to cum! Let me shoot so we can get cleaned up, I don’t want Margaret to see.” Trevor lent in to kiss you “Let her, probably be the most exciting thing she ever will see.” He began to thrust quicker “I want you to cum because of me, not the fear of Margaret, but because you love how I’m fucking you, to the point where you just can’t take it anymore.” You watched as Tom & Trevor continued to fuck before they let out massive groans as they came.

Back at your house, you had just cum with them & were in such a state of ecstasy. You reached over for your phone & went into Matthew’s contacts. You started to type out a message to him that said ‘Just watched you & I fuck on TV, I wish I could do the same with you in real life, you are so hot, your grunts and groans made me cum & I wish I could make you do the same’ after looking at the message, you cringed at your desperation and lobbed your phone to the end of the bed as you went to go and clean up, unaware that your thumb had hit send as you prepared to throw the phone. 

—

The next day on set, you were filming the last two episodes of the season. A big massive music festival was arriving at Camp Redwood, and Tom becomes interested in it, determined to live it up getting high with the singers. As you were looking over your required set times, Matthew came over “Hi there stranger!” You greeted him “Hey Y/N, can I just talk with you about some script changes quickly?” “Yes of course”, he led you into his trailer and shut the door, locking it behind him, which left you wondering why, if it was just discussing the script, maybe he didn’t want to be disturbed.

“So the scene I have with Montana here has just been changed to Tom.” You looked surprised, you knew it probably made more sense given Montana was now fucking Xavier, but still Ryan had been adamant about it, about how it fit ‘the final picture’, “Well why did Ryan change it? I mean I’m happy I get another scene with you, but he seemed so set on Montana & Xavier” Matthew shifted, “I may have convinced him” you looked confused “But you were also fine with it, why did you change your thoughts on it?” Matthew pulled out his phone “This is why” you scanned the screen & felt your heart and stomach drop, there on screen was the message you had forgotten to erase, that you had sent off by accident.

“Oh My God! Look I can explain” you began, Matthew held up his hand “Don’t, there isn’t much to explain, I know what this means perfectly” you swallowed, suddenly realizing you might not be in trouble, if Matthew hadn’t told Ryan about the message you wouldn’t get a slap on the wrist. Matthew had stepped into your personal space, “I wanted you to know I had just finished a shower when I read that, I was completely naked. And as I read further and further, my cock got harder and harder” you were in shock, he had the same thoughts as you? “I stretched out over my bed, stroked my cock to your words & I came more than I ever had before. I had to take another shower to get clean.” You had enough of his words, you surged forwards & kissed him.

You made your way to the bed at the end of the trailer, you removed yourself and made your way down, pulling Matthew’s pants off, eventually starting to suck his cock “Oh fuck Y/N! You look so hot taking my cock in your mouth!” You decided to take it up a notch & massaged his balls “Oh fuck!” Matthew groaned as he threw his head back “You’re doing this shit better than my wife!” You grinned, you had him in the palm of your hand.

As he ripped off the rest of his clothing, you moved back up to whisper in his ear “Fuck me Matthew, make me your slut, I want to hear your grunts and groans as you take me.” Matthew did not need to be asked twice, he quickly thrust in “OH FUCK!” you screamed, not used to everything in at once “Oh shit man, I’m sorry, she hasn’t taken me in so long, so I was caught up in my own pleasure that I forgot you needed to be opened up.” You lent up to kiss him “That’s fine, let me know when you’re gonna do that. Now fuck me!” Matthew grinned as he set a rough pace, grunts, groans & screams of pleasure filled the trailer as Matthew took you like someone whom had not fucked in a long time. “You’re tighter than her, does that turn you on? That you’re taking her man & making him yours?” “YES! I want to be yours Matthew” “Then you are mine, Daddy can’t say no to you”

Matthew kissed you as he hoisted you up so you could ride his cock it fucking deeper and deeper into your ass. His pace got quicker but also sloppier “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” He made to pull out but you stopped him “You clean?” Matthew took in sharp breaths, struggling to keep together “Yeah, you?” “I am, don’t pull out, cum inside me” Matthew started to wank your cock “And you want me to shoot my load? I’ve gotta get hitched to you ASAP!” this was overload, you screamed his name as you came on your stomach, you both fell backward onto the bed, Matthew grinning. He scooped up your load & let out a loud groan as he massaged it into his chest hair “Does this turn you on? Seeing your load all over my chest hair?” “Fuck yes daddy” you groaned, Matthew continued to roughly fuck you “Oh God, I’m so close! Get ready, I’m gonna cum in you Y/N, that’s it clench round me! OH FUCK!” He screamed out as he came deep inside you, you groaning at the warmth of it. Matthew pulled out and flopped down next to you.

“Holy shit! That is the best fuck I’ve ever had!” Matthew lent over & kissed you. “I’m so glad I sent the message by accident, I knew on the first day we met but I didn’t want to ruin our relationship” Matthew laughed loudly “How could your tight ass & my beautiful cock ruin our relationship? It’s made it stronger.” You grinned, leaning into him “I love you Y/N, more than I’ve loved anyone else” you moved up to kiss him “I love you so much Daddy Matthew” you both laughed, you would be due in set in 30, but you took the time to enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
